


TMNT Drabbles, Incomplete Plot bunnies, Random Scenarios

by Ren_Allen



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Honestly don't know what i am doing, Lots of Angst, OOC, Other, Random Drabbles, but hey thats the fun isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: These are just of many of the TMNT Drabbles, Incomplete Plot Bunnies and Random Scenarios that I come up with at random hours of the day. Most will be one shots, others might become actual stories at one point, and some are just complete crack. Please do enjoy. Non T-cest fics in this bunch. Will Add chapters every now and then. Please don't rush me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly these are all AU. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just a nerd writing fanfiction to ease some college stress. Some are serious and some are silly. Someone needs to take me away from the laptop.

It's in the dark of his room that Mikey feels the weight of the world on his shell neck and shoulders. Sitting on his bed, it's in the dark where Michelangelo begins feeling that deep seated numbness in his chest and that heavy twisting in his stomach. His family is out of the lair and he knows he's on his own for the moment. He takes deep shaky breaths as he strides across the room locking the door turning the back of his head and carapace pressed against the heavy cool door. He takes another deep shaky breath feeling the skin across his beak and cheeks heat up as tears brim and form in those bright blue eyes. His hand reaches and slowly removed the orange fabric around his eyes and slides down the door.

He can’t stop that small whimper from sounding in his tight constricted throat. He squeezes his eyes shut gritting his teeth as all the numbness becomes sharp pains and gasps as he opens his eyes and stands up and takes long slow languid strides to the bed. He stops, however, in the middle of the room and looks around. His eyes able to take in the darker shadowed version of his room. His eyes landing on his bed where his weapons lay. He felt the throbbing in his chest as his vision became hazy as the tears began trickling down. He clears his throat feeling a build up as he takes shorter breaths.

He can hear them. The voices of his brothers. The ones in his nightmares. The ones that haunt him whenever he was back here in the dark. The ones that call him a screw up, a child, a failure. The ones that keep him up at night wondering why he was still here. The ones that made him wonder how fast would it be to rid himself of the pain if only he had the guts to do it. He feels the sudden anger that he stifles around them and he sees nothing but red as he grabs the chucks and swings.

He feels a rush as his chuck connects with something solid and his low growl and strangled cry mix together. He freezes his eyes narrowing and he swings again... and again... and again. His voice getting louder as he belittles himself. Repeating what he's heard one to many times. He can’t hear when his three brothers return from the rest of their nightly patrol. He can’t hear them call out for him from the living area. Too caught up in his anger and need to feel anything as he destroys his already messy room he lets out more shouts and words as he tries to feel.

The three turtles don't see a sight of the younger brother and look around. The look at each other as they hear the faint yelling and sounds of breaking objects. They feel something in their chest as they rush upstairs weapons in hands. They reach the room and try the door and freeze hearing the words spilling from their baby's mouth. They find the door locked. They began banging the door and shouting trying to get their brother to open the door.

The younger lets out a wild painful cry as he drops his weapons grasping at the sides of his head. He stumbles and heads to the mirror he has against the wall. He stops never once hearing the urgent begging or loud banging as he stares at himself. He reaches out and places his hand to the reflection his breath sharp fast as he grits his teeth. He glares at himself and reels his clenched fist back and for all he's worth let’s go as the door behind him breaks down. The door hitting the floor as he lets out a yell "Stupid!" He watches the glass shatter and before he feels someone pulling him back. He hears muddled words and just feels himself collapse as he sobs. He doesn’t hear the worried tones and doesn’t feel his brothers’ arms around him as he lets out a soft. "'m sorry..."

The three older turtles feel a sharp pang in their chests and stomachs. Guilt is what they identified it as. Donnie was the one that acted first gently taking the smaller’s hand and looking it over as he led him to the lab.

The little orange turtle followed the other numbly. The two eldest following close behind. Michelangelo felt the wave of exhaustion hit him. His throat feeling raw and his hand throbbing. He smiled if only a little being able to feel something. Then everything went black. His eyes rolled back as his body shut itself down to rest.  
"Mikey!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and constructively review. 
> 
> Alot of this is based on why I personally dont like of the dark. Words amazingly stick with us and with the negative emotions you bottle up you tend to have what I began calling them: Dark Episodes. I may or may not continue this but for now its in here.


End file.
